


Everything Ends

by crazydude



Series: You Found Me [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Self-Harm, The Alpha Pack, realms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazydude/pseuds/crazydude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The after math of Stiles' 'death'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never expected to write this, but it just felt right to to do.   
> I know it's taken me a long time to update, but having just started college and with my mock exams coming up, I haven't had a lot of free time on my hands.  
> So, here's a little something which hopefully give you an insight into what actually happened and to where the story is going :)  
> Let me know if parts don't make sense and I'll fix them. (I wrote this at like 4am, so there probably is :P )  
> Feedback is always welcome :)  
> p.s I'm not very good with grammar :P

With Derek’s last breath he lifelessly traced Stiles’ cheek, “Love you…” 

Darkness surrounded the edges of his vision and he hoped that Stiles heard him, that he hoped Stiles knew and understood what those two words meant beyond their simple form. Expressions of not just love, but of joy, promise, life and hope. The world around him went still; everything was bleak, quickly losing all signs of life and meaning. In the matter of seconds Stiles went from a young beautiful boy radiating with bright light to nothing but a shadow lost in his mind.

After years of pain, grief and anger Derek felt finally at ease with himself. That all the weight he was carrying was gone. In the back of his mind he knew that what he was feeling wasn’t right; nothing has ever been this easy for him, so why now? But as much as he wanted to fight, to get back to the place he was familiar with, his body wouldn’t function; he laid there suspended in darkness and his eyes grew heavier by the second. For some reason Derek understood that once your eyes were closed, everything would end – it was like the darkness was caressing his skin with silent whispers which held meaning. Just as his eye lids were meeting, vines of white light surged towards his body and he heard a faint echo of a familiar voice he couldn’t place.

“Don’t you dare leave me, keep fighting Sourwolf.”

So he did. With every ounce of strength he had left, he used it to keep his eyes open. To watch the vines wrap around his body; as the magic connected with his body his memories came back to life. From his very first memory of him running with his pack when he was three, playing in the snow and making snow wolves with Cora and Peter, to moving back to Beacon Hills and finding his new home in people he would have never expected to and to falling for a beautiful boy who ran with wolves. They had meaning. He had meaning. And Derek wasn’t letting go. 

He neared the brink between both realms and smiled, _Stiles, I’m coming home…_

Derek braced himself as he jerked into an upright position. His hand unconsciously went to his throat and he gave into a silent chuckle. “He did it…Stiles did it.”

He looked up hoping to see his warlock, but instead was greeted with his pack, minus Stiles. One of his pack said something, but he wasn’t listening; he focused solely on finding Stiles. Muting everything out, but coming up empty. Derek frantically stood to his feet and pushed past his pack to try and locate his…mate?

“Stiles! Where are you?!” his voice was wary and filled with fear. Derek’s heart was beating faster then what was healthy; when he finally heard Stiles’ voice it wasn’t the words he wanted to hear. It felt like he was back in the empty void which Stiles saved him from – his body went limp and he collapsed to the floor; he heard a howl and he wasn’t sure if it came from him or his betas. 

_Nature requires balance…_

Derek hands gripped his hair tight and pulled, hoping that he would wake up from this sick nightmare his mind conjured for him; he kept pulling not wanting to acknowledge the fact that he wasn’t waking up. And if he wasn’t waking up it meant that Stiles was actually gon- “NO!” 

His hands slipped from his hair and he balled his fists on the ground beneath him, trying to control his breathing. Derek had to have control, if not for him, but for his pack; they couldn’t see their Alpha shatter into pieces, but for once in this life Derek didn’t care about keeping up his tough guy façade. As he let his mask slip, his pain became more visible and his breathing became more erratic. 

He felt the presence of his pack getting closer; breath escaped his lungs and he was left gasping for air; he didn’t know what was happening, but all he knew is that he felt like he was suffocating. So he ran. From his knelt position on the floor, he bolted up and ran faster than he ever has before. Blurred voices filled the silence, but he didn’t stop. His skin felt too small for his body, aching for the release it needed. Derek was now deep within the woods, with no doubt that at least one of his Betas would soon follow. So being the natural predator he is, he covered all signs of his tracks to evade being found.

After his legs couldn’t take the pressure anymore, he fell against a large old Willow tree and sank to the floor bringing his knees up to his chest. In this moment Derek has never felt more alone in his life. Sure he knew from past loses that over time he would learn to live with Stiles’ not being there anymore, that he could live with the pain, but right now Derek lost himself in his tears and consumed himself in the pain and grief he felt.

He shifted uncontrollably and looked down at his claws; he was reminded of the monster he is.   
_It’s your fault Stile’s is dead! The monster who tries so hard to be like everyone else always ends up doing a monstrous act. It’s in my nature and I fooled myself to think that I was anything but a pathetic wolf! If I never had come back – if I just stayed away…everyone would be safe, Erica wouldn’t be a spirit and Stiles wouldn’t be fucking dead! It’s all my fault! I should have just stayed DEAD!_

Derek looked at his arms in time to see he fresh cuts knit back together; he smudged the blood down his arm in attempt to make his canvas clear again. _Pathetic! Monster! Dead!_  
This time, when he took his claws to his wrist he pressed down harder; he watched as the blood pocketed itself underneath his claws and smiled as it gushed from his wounds. Just under a minute and it was like nothing had ever happened; with no scars to hold meaning, only his blood to tell a story that Derek didn’t want to remember. He rested his head against the tree trunk and looked up at the sky. His vision was filled with the first time he let Stiles truly see him; the night they spent looking up at the stars which held great significance in his life. 

_‘Stiles breath took a sharp intake when he felt Derek’s hand enclose around his. He looked down and saw black going up Derek’s veins. He tried to move his hand away, but Derek shuck his head and it was left at that.’ Something about being with Stiles in that moment made him want to protect him and be with him in whatever way he would; when Derek looked into Stiles’ eyes he knew that he was transfixed with the boy and would do whatever it took to be there for him._

Derek blinked away the tears which were lost in rain starting to fall; he failed to do right by Stiles and in the end he got him killed…

_I’m sorry…_


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding; his magic brought Derek back from the brink of death and for once he was proud of who he was – who he has become. He watched as the pack regained their strength and stood to their feet, laughing in disbelief; he watched as Derek’s wound slowly knitted together. A smile cover his face, but a cold shiver which ran down his spine made it disappear. Stiles glanced around and noticed everything had stopped. Like they were frozen in time. 

“But, that’s impossible…” he breathed out.

“Now, now Stiles. I thought you were smarter than that.” Deucalion stepped from behind the Hale house with Kali and Ethan behind him. “Time can’t be stopped, but it can be slowed down.”

Stiles felt a numb sickness in the pit of his stomach, “What do you want Deucalion?”

He let a twisted smile play on his lips before answering, “You Stiles. I want you, more specifically, I want your magic.”

“Seems you already have a powerful witch in your little gang of power crazed freaks, so why do you actually want me?” In the back of his mind he tried to sense where the magic was coming from, to pin point the person so he could put an end to this game. 

“Ah, don’t do that Stiles. You won’t be able to find her. She has a pendent like yours, but its power holds a greater scale.”

“Again I ask, why do you want me then?”

“Because Stiles, your dark magic is nothing like I’ve ever witnessed. Think of what we could achieve together. The power we could wield. The world at our finger tips. Anything could be possible.”

Stiles let out a haggard laugh; what he was hearing made him want to laugh until his stomach hurt. “And what would ever compel you to believe I would ever go with you?”

He watched as Deucalion took something off Ethan, “Because I now hold the young wolfs life in my hands once again. I took her from you once, don’t think I won’t do it a second time.”

“H-How…”

“You shouldn’t leave precious objects laying about Stiles, anyone could just take them.” Deucalion smiled at Stiles and began taunting him by running his fingers along the feather.

_No no no no NO! This can’t be happening. Think Stiles! THINK! Stiles grabbed his head and pulled at his hair. I can’t be responsible for her death again. Fuck…_

Stiles looked into Deucalion’s eyes, _maybe I can be faster this time. If I let the dark magic consume me like I did with the white I can save Erica. I won’t let her die again because of me. Fuck, I have to do something._ He clenched his fists until his knuckles went white.

“Don’t do anything stupid Stiles or Kali here will go and pay a little visit to your dad and Ethan will make sure Derek stays dead this time.”

Tears trickled down his face, he knew he could have a chance at taking out the Alphas, but he couldn’t bear the consequences if he failed. In a matter of seconds he felt powerless. He had no control. _You can never do anything right, you’re always too weak..._  
Against everything in his body he slowly unclenched his fists and gritted out, “Fine.”

Deucalion’s eyes danced in fire, “What was that?”

 _Stay calm, he’s just toying with you,_ “I said fine. I will go with you; just don’t hurt them. Please…”

“As long as you do everything I say young Warlock, then everyone will be safe.”

Stiles took one last look at his pack, they were all slowly running to Derek. “What about them. They won’t stop looking for me if I just magically disappear.”

“And that’s why we’re going to let them think you’re dead.” The words came simply out of Deucalion’s mouth. As if it were a sentence you would use every day.

His eyes went wide with shock, “I-I can’t…they’ll be…no, you can’t…”

“I can and you will, or else Erica here will be the first to go.” Deucalion held the feather in the air and Stiles watched as a ball of fire appeared underneath it. “Now tell them, or Erica will pay the price.”

Stiles swallowed the tears and let his mind connect with the pack. _Nature requires balance._  
He fell to the floor and gripped his chest. _Panic attack, great…_

“Kali grab the boy. We’ve been in the same place for too long, time for a change.”

Stiles didn’t struggle when Kali dragged him to his feet; he didn’t have the energy to go on. _Dead. Empty. Worthless._ Quickly, he craned his head around in time to see his pack one last time. He saw the pain on their faces and turned back. 

_I’m sorry…_


End file.
